Dark Woods Circus
by Evillious Chronicles
Summary: "Es divertido, es divertido. Este circo es muy divertido" Si no quieres saber la verdad, regresa por donde viniste ahora. Si continuas leyendo esta triste historia, no podrás decir que no te lo advertí. ONE-SHOT


Si no quieres saber la verdad, regresa por donde viniste ahora. Si continuas leyendo esta triste historia, no podrás decir que no te lo advertí.

Apuesto que piensas que los circos son todo diversión y juegos. Apuesto que piensas que todos los "Fenómenos de circo" son gente como tu y como, que se divierten muchísimo actuando, como tu lo haces viéndolos. Apuesto que piensas que esos "Fenómenos" siempre han sido así; deformes y "diferentes". ¿Piensas que ese payaso de dos cabezas nació así? ¿Piensas que la cantante con las piernas de cabra tiene esas partes de animal porque realmente nació sin piernas? ¿Piensas que ese chico de apariencia normal con el cabello como el cielo a media noche es solamente otro artista, que escapo de casa? Pero a ti no te importa. No te das un segundo para pensar como los fenómenos son realmente. Lo que los fenómenos se hicieron a si mismos para unirse al circo. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que no conoces el dolor y sufrimiento que pasan

No has escuchado sus gritos y llantos en la noche. No los has escuchado pidiendo morir. No has olido el hedor a carne podrida.

No sabes nada. Ni una sola cosa. Pero eso es lo que voy a decirte. Si no quieres saber la verdad, o no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para saber, da marcha atrás.

Vamos a empezar con como estos fenómenos se unieron. Pero unirse no es el termino apropiado, ¿no? No cuando cada uno de los "fenómenos" era perfectamente humano, y fueron secuestrados cuando eran solo niños que querían ir a ver el circo por si mismos. Eso es; Secuestrados. Robados de las calles a pesar de haber escuchado sus gritos, llantos y suplicas por ayuda. Sus patadas, sus golpes, haciendo todo lo posible por escapar. Solo para terminar sin esperanzas y convertirse en conejillos de indias.

Antes del circo, había un niño huérfano con el cabello azul obscuro que finalmente había encontrado un hogar con una madre que lo amaba. Claro, debió de haber sido pobre. Claro, pudo haber tenido una vida dura. Claro, pudo haber muerto en las calles de todas formas. Pero ese maldito circo… ese maldito circo arruino todas sus posibilidades y oportunidades de vivir una vida… de vivir como una persona normal, en lugar de ese animal sediento de sangre.

Pero no. Por supuesto que no. Tuvieron que llevárselo. Tuvieron que llevárselo a la edad de nueve años. Solo era un niño cuando se le fueron inyectadas todas esas… todas esas cosas. ¿Y sabes que clases de cosas le hicieron? ¿Lo sabes? Lo volvieron loco. Literalmente, perdió la razón. Se convirtió en un caníbal. Encantado de comer otro ser humano. De hecho prefirió que todo se sirviera frio, crudo y que fuera humano. Disfrutaba sentir un remolino de sangre en la boca y que esta chorreara por su barbilla. ¿Acaso no es una imagen encantadora?

¿Y sabes por que ese pequeño chico fue elegido para experimentar con el? ¿Por qué el, un pobre chiquillo que hubiera muerto en las calles, había sido elegido? Por que era un niño que aun no había vivido su vida para llenarla con buenos recuerdos, en vez de pensamientos relacionados con carne, sangre y más carne.

Ahora tienes una idea de lo que estoy explicando. Ahora ya sabes al menos una parte de esos horrores. A si que te pregunto otra vez; ¿Te gustaría retirarte? Por que estoy a punto de continuar…

Había una vez una pequeña cantante con el cabello color turquesa pálido. Esa chica era de una amorosa familia, con una madre, un padre y dos pequeños hermanos menores con los que siempre jugaba. La familia de la chica era considerada entre muchos como rica, y quizás fueron sus extravagantes ropas hechas con los más finos materiales lo que llamo la atención del Maestro de Ceremonias. ¿O quizás el maestro la escucho cantar una alegre melodía mientras iba a la tienda? Quizás fue su cabello que parecía de seda, ¿O fue su cara perfecta? No. No se trataba de eso. Ni siquiera cerca. Es porque ella no había crecido.

¿Sabes lo que le hicieron a esa chica? ¿Tienes alguna idea? Te lo diré. Le amputaron las piernas y no de una manera gentil. Entonces la chica que alguna vez fue conocida por su cara perfecta y perfecta voz, cambio para convertirse en la chica con las piernas de cabra. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es vivir en ese estado de deformidad? ¿Con piernas que ni siquiera son humanas? Porque se que ni siquiera podrías imaginar lo difícil que debe ser. Solo intenta imaginar el sufrimiento y el horror que le trajo a la diva que lloraba consigo misma cada noche, me hace daño por dentro y me deja con ganas de llorar. El dolor… El dolor debe ser tan insoportable…

Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos. Debes tener un corazón fuerte. Pero te lo diré otra vez; Puedes darte la vuelta e irte. Porque te puedo asegurar, las cosas no mejoraran pronto.

¿Ese payaso con dos cabezas? Antes de convertirse en un fenómeno de circo, ¿Sabes de quien se trataba?

Ese fenómeno eran dos pequeños niños; un par de gemelos, un niño y una niña que eran inseparables desde su nacimiento. Ellos eran mejores amigos, y siempre estaban juntos. ¿Y sabias que tenían una mamá y un papá? Esos niños tenían una familia. Tenían amigos. Tenían un increíble futuro por delante. Todo por no haberse alejado lo suficientemente rápido. Porque eran niños.

¿Y sabes que sucedió después? ¿Después que sus gritos fueron apagados, y fueron encadenados y atados a una mesa de metal? Fueron masacrados vivos. Tenían extremidades amputadas mientras estaban consientes. Y entonces realmente se volvieron inseparables. Realmente siempre estarían juntos, hasta el momento de sus muertes. Porque esos dos niños se volvieron uno solo. Los cosieron. Trozos de carne quedaron esparcidos alrededor de ellos durante todo el proceso, y el hedor de la sangre y la muerte se quedo en sus fosas nasales por mucho tiempo después de eso. Tanto tiempo después… solo porque eran niños alegres. Pero eso no es todo. Ni siquiera estamos cerca del final.

Hay muchos más. Tantas almas torturadas. Tantos niños que murieron durante las mutilaciones. Tantos otros niños que deseaban con todo su corazón estar muertos. Tantos… tantas almas desafortunadas que habían caído en la garras del Maestro de Ceremonias.

¿Sabes que mas? La tortura no termino allí. Ser cortados y convertirse en esas cosas es probablemente lo menos doloroso a comparación de lo que paso después. Pero teniendo en cuenta que has llegado hasta aquí, dudo que dejes de escuchar esto. Así que no me molestare en alertarte una vez más.

¿Sabes lo que pasaba si cometían el mínimo error? ¿Si se negaban a hacer algo para el show? ¿O incluso si pisaban un escalón por equivocación? Oh no, no tienes ni idea. Pero mira, eso es porque el maestro el Maestro de Ceremonias los castigaba apartándolos de los ojos de cualquiera que pudiera ver esos actos pecaminosos. ¿Que era el castigo? te preguntaras. Acido. Si, has leído bien; acido. Has cualquier cosa que haga enojar al Maestro de Ceremonias y tendrás esa sensación ardiente del acido derramado sobra tu cuerpo desnudo. Cada. Ultima. Gota.

¿Crees que eso es malo? Se pone peor. No mucho, pero se vuelve peor. Yo se; es difícil de creer. Como si la mutilación no fuera lo suficientemente mala. ¿Y el acido? Es mucho mas de lo que alguien debería aceptar, sean o no humanos. Pero la mezcla de los dos, y se obtiene el peor de todos. Que te pudras. Si es cierto. Mezcla la mutilación y el acido, y viola; eres un ser vivo que respira, aunque estas muriendo, carcomiéndote por dentro. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicar el horror y la agonía de lo que se siente que tu cuerpo decaiga, y ser consiente cada segundo de esto.

Y es por eso que todos los "Fenómenos" quieren morir. A pesar de que están muriendo de todas formas, es tan lento y doloroso que es insoportable. Quieren una muerte rápida. Incluso si es un una hora o en tres, ese dolor seria mucho mas fácil de soportar que el infierno que pasan. Pero ellos no intentan quitarse la vida; No, nunca. Por mucho que deseen que su sufrimiento termine, continúan adelante.

¿Por qué? Porque el circo es muy divertido. Es por eso. Muy divertido de hecho… y esa es la verdad. Cada palabra. Cada maldita y sangrienta palabra. ¿Cómo es que se todo esto? Te preguntaras

Es porque yo soy el Maestro de Ceremonias

.

.

.

Hubo una gran variedad de la cultura de entretenimiento en el periodo Edo en Japón. A si que para satisfacer a la gente ponían "cabañas de shows" similar a la de los circos de estos días. Dentro de las cabañas se mostraban objetos poco comunes, raros, muestras acrobáticas y a veces niños deformes que tengan relaciones sexuales ante los espectadores para divertirse. A veces los niños eran diseccionados y experimentados, se los deformaban y estaban decorados alrededor de la choza. La gente de esa época era my pobre y hambrienta a causa de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Hacían lo que sea por dinero como agarrar niños y "reconstruirlos" cruelmente (ejemplo con Rin y Len que tienen dos cabezas). La parte del video que dice "fruta podrida" significa la pureza contaminada (o sea violación sin haber tenido relaciones antes, como el ejemplo de Miku) y el niño que se muestra frente a ella horcado "con flores en la cara" significa que le echaron acido en la cara para hacer un espectáculo de el.

.

.

.

Gracias por terminar de leer.

Solo para aclarar NO soy el Maestro de Ceremonias, solo me metí en el personaje para hacer mejor la historia

ADIOS


End file.
